oorahpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Jensen
"My partner and I were in league with Travis Tuckins, until he betrayed us." -Adrian Jensen to Colin Cole and Oorah Jackson "It was you, you're gonna die." -Adrian Jensen to The Cuban Druglord About Adrian Jensen was a CIA Agent during the first season of the Main Series. He was working undercover with his partner, Spencer Daniels for Travis Tuckins and The Cuban Druglord until their covers were blown. The Cuban Druglord sent out death warrants for the two agents, but Adrian escaped and lived to fight another day alongside Colin Cole and Co. Timeline Adrian Jensen is a supporting character in the main series, and is a key player in the overall plot of the first season. Pre-Episode 4: Very little is known about his early life up until he met Spencer Daniels and became an experience CIA operative, tasked with only the most important missions. What would end up being his final mission was a deep-cover operation to infiltrate Travis Tuckins' operations. This mission was undertaken with his longtime partner Spencer Daniels. They successfully infiltrated Tuckins' ranks, and what happened then was the unfolding of the most important events in Jensen's career. Despite the fact that he knew that someone was holding Tuckins' strings, he did not discover who that was until moments before his death. Episode 4: During his deep-cover operation, Adrian Jensen rose to a very powerful position among The Cuban Druglord's ring of secrecy. He was privy to much of the information regarding the cloning plan and knew a lot about how the operation worked. (He did not know that The Cuban Druglord was the man in charge, and viewed the leader of the operation simply as a person shrouded in mystery.) Adrian was able to work with Tuckins firsthand when Tuckins attacked the facility where Colin Cole was being interrogated in a truck. Adrian, not wanting to blow his cover to the villainous Tuckins, helped kill a guard outside the quarantine zone. Adrian then drove Tuckins to the interrogation building and then left again, after Tuckins activated the chemical weapon that killed everyone in the quarantine zone. Episode 4-Episode 8: Agent Jensen continued to work undercover for Tuckins and Tuckins' boss, relaying as much information as possible to the White House on the sinister operation's dealings. Jensen was preoccupied with an unknown mission during the events of Episode 6 when his partner and Travis Tuckins were found at Adolf Gunter's ski resort by Jack Daniels, Diesel Mondini, and Colin Cole. This trio was unaware that Spencer Daniels was actually undercover, and Jack Daniels, Spencer's estranged brother, believed that Spencer was rogue and had become evil to help Travis Tuckins. In reality, both Adrian and Spencer were innocent. Adrian learned that Spencer had just barely escaped his brother at the Ski Resort and was alive. In between Episodes 6 and 7, the two agent's covers were somehow blown, and the Druglord demanded they be killed. The duo reunited and traveled to a CIA safehouse in the German Alps to escape the assassins sent to kill them, but their location was soon discovered by the Druglord's pawn and known warlord, Bradshaw O'Rourke. When O'Rourke attacked the safehouse, he only found Spencer Daniels, who he killed. Adrian was secretly hidden in a closet in the safehouse, and was forced to watch through a crack as his longtime partner was shot through the head and killed. After searching unsuccessfully, O'Rourke left the safehouse to deliver the news that he had killed one of the undercover agents to the Druglord. Adrian left his hiding place, and vowed revenge of O'Rourke and Tuckins' boss for killing his friend. Episode 8: Seeing as the Tuckins' boss had his eyes set on killing Colin Cole and Oorah Jackson, Adrian figured that the best way to avenge his friend was to team up with Colin's team. Adrian went AWOL to travel to Oorah's farm where Colin's group was spending time in between missions. Upon arriving to the farm, Adrian discovered that it was under attack from the Hucklethorns, who he knew were in league with the Tuckins' boss. While Colin and Oorah were busy defending the farm from the Hucklethorns, Adrian fought a few Hucklethorns, and then revealed himself to Colin by killing O'Rourke, who had been leading the Hucklethorn army, which was led by Tumblewheeze Hucklethorn. Adrian killed Tumblewheeze as well, and the battle for Oorah's farm ended, with all of the Hucklethorns dead. Adrian then explained his situation to Colin and Oorah, and revealed that he knew of a facility that Tuckins was using, and said that the group should go there. Chet Romirez arrived to assist on the mission, and the four-man team traveled to the facility. At the facility, Adrian revealed that Tuckins and his master were creating a clone army there that they were going to use to take over the world. There was only one guard, and the group began to suspect a trap. Inside the facility building, the group discovered the cloning device. To make sure that the building was safe, Oorah and Colin looked in the upstairs part of the building, and Adrian and Chet remained downstairs. From a shadowy corner of the room, Adrian was attacked by Corporal Toast, who Adrian knew to be a lower-ranking officer in Tuckins' master's operation. Chet saved Adrian's life by killing Toast, and Adrian thanked him. Unfortunately, the group's fears of a trap were confirmed when they saw an army of Cuban mercenaries closing in on the facility. Before the group was assaulted by the Cubans, they decided that they should split up. Chet and Oorah would stay at the facility to blow up the cloning device, and Adrian and Colin would track down Tuckins and his master, who the group had seen along with the rest of the army. Adrian gave Oorah his assault rifle because Oorah would be defending the building from an army, and he and Colin set out to find Tuckins' master. When they found him, both Colin and Adrian were surprised to see that the master was actually the Cuban Druglord that Colin had taken out on a much earlier mission. Before Adrian was able to shoot, the Cuban Druglord shot and killed him, leaving Colin to fight the Druglord alone. Legacy: After Adrian's death at the hands of the Cuban Druglord, the Druglord and Colin fought until Travis Tuckins arrived and redeemed his evil deeds by slaying the Druglord. Although Colin was shot before Tuckins tackled the Druglord, he made a full recovery. If Adrian had not told Colin about the cloning facility and Tuckins' return, the world might have been taken over by the Cuban Druglord. Fortunately, this was not the case. Appearances: Adrian Jensen is a supporting character in Season 1, appearing in 2 episodes. * Episode 4: Mavericks Disavowed -Minor character * Episode 8: Exodus -Supporting character Trivia: * At multiple points in Episode 8, Adrian looks directly in the camera * Adrian Jensen is viewed as one of the worst characters in Colin Cole, due to his over-acted performance and boring personality * His weapons include a German assault rifle and a modernized Colt .45